He Poofs He Scores
|caption= |headgag=Mrs. Hartman |prodcode=111B |episode=21 |writer=Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin |storyboard=Fred Gonzales |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |previous=The Boss Of Me |next=Playdate of Doom |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd= Season 7 }} He Poofs He Scores is the twenty-first episode of Season 7. Plot Timmy Turner is trying out for the local soccer team, the Victims, which is coached by Mr. Turner, who wants to beat Dinkleberg's team, The Dinkle Ducks. However, Timmy costs his team the game and his father benches him. While eating his breakfast, Timmy accidentally swallows Poof who enters Timmy's brain and uses magic to enhance Timmy's skills, turning him into an all-star soccer player. Now Timmy must find a way to keep Cosmo and Wanda from finding Poof so that he can win the championship against Dinkleberg's team, or else they will take his magical powers away because Da Rules forbid cheating. Synopsis Timmy is practicing penalty kicks for the start of soccer season. Poof is the ball, but he keeps moving rather than getting kicked because he wants to play hide and seek. Cosmo tries practicing a corner kick and ends up killing a spider, but not before it sprays poison in his eye making it freakishly large. Wanda asks if there is any man dumber than him, and then they hear Timmy's Dad yelling out asking where Timmy's bedroom was because he was lost in the hall again. Wanda says that she stands corrected. Mr. Turner barges in wearing uncomfortably short shorts and announces he will be the new coach to Timmy's local soccer team. Mr. Turner wants to finally beat Dinkleberg, who coaches a rival team. His father asks what Timmy's team name is and he replies "The Victims". At the local sports complex, The Victims are already preparing for their first game. Timmy's dad didn't have practice because he likes to sleep in on Saturdays. Tootie shows up to be The Victim's lone cheerleader. The Victims play their first game out of seven against the Lecterville Cannibals, but are easily defeated when all of Timmy's attempts to score bounce of the opposing team's goal post and into his own team's net, scoring them a point. Timmy's dad breaks down crying. The next day, Timmy feels bad and hopes that his father will give him a second chance. But his father was already attempting to sneak past him so he could leave for the next game. Mr. Turner tells Timmy "No second chances" and runs off. Timmy asks his fairies for help, but he already knows that they can't help him anyways in a competition because of Da Rules. While Timmy is eating his cereal, Poof was swimming in the cereal bowl and is eaten by Timmy, he ends up inside Timmy's brain. Cosmo and Wanda notice Poof is missing and poof away to go look for him. Poof bounces around the inside of Timmy's head and his magic enhances part of Timmy's brain, such as his coordination, reflex, and speed. Timmy accidentally knocks the cereal bowl off the table, but catches all the kitchen ware quickly before it hits the ground. He realizes that Poof is inside his brain and helping him. Timmy runs down the street, and with the help of Poof increasing his speed, Timmy is able to catch up to his father's team bus. Timmy's dad notices this and tries to "cloak" the bus by having a cloak pulled over it, but this causes him to crash and everyone in the bus is too injured to play. Mr. Turner is going to have to forfeit the game unless Timmy plays all positions. He is reluctant to let Timmy fail again, but he quickly changes his mind when he sees Dinkleberg drive by with another trophy. Timmy's dad lets him play again. With Poof enhancing his speed and reflexes, Timmy is able to defeat the next team, The Cyborgs, easily, even when they join together to form a robot. Timmy kicks the soccer ball so hard it destroys the robot and starts to rotate around the Earth, scoring a goal each time it went through the net. Timmy wins the game for The Victims single handed, and his father is amazed by him. Cosmo and Wanda appear on donkeys, saying that they've searched everywhere for Poof. Timmy tells that Poof is over near a tree, and decides he must buy some time. He scribbles a face on a purple soccer ball and asks Tootie to ride as fast as she can on her bike yelling "Poof Poof!" in a squeaky voice. Tootie enthusiastically agrees and rides off, drawing Cosmo and Wanda's attention who give chase to her. With his fairies distracted, Timmy and Poof begin to win their way to the championship. A montage is shown of Timmy making short work of other teams: The Blackbelts, a karate kid team; The Pirates, a team of kids dressed as pirates firing soccer balls from a cannon; and The Dark Knights, a team of kids dressed in suits of armor. All during this team, Cosmo and Wanda chase Tootie on her bike to places in the world: India, Egypt, and then France. Tootie wins the Tour de France and the soccer ball falls from her bike. Cosmo and Wanda pick up the fake Poof ball and realize Timmy has deceived them. The championship game is set between The Victims and Dinkleberg's team, The Dinkle Ducks. Before the match tips off, Cosmo and Wanda confront Timmy and asks where Poof is. Timmy lies at first, but Wanda poofs up an X-Ray and sees Poof flying around Timmy's head. Wanda yells into Timmy's face to Poof to get out of there. Poof refuses, so Cosmo and Wanda poof inside Timmy's brain and chase him around, while Timmy tries to play in the soccer match. The fairies land on parts of his brain, causing him to laugh, cry, and dance like a ballerina on the field. The Ducks score a goal against The Victims, but they were distracted by Timmy's dancing and Sanjay manages to score a goal on them to even the score. Timmy's dad tears off all the hair on his head, legs, chest, and even his eye brow, from the frustration and anxiety of the match, he benches Timmy again, while calling him a 'Gassy Ballerina'. Cosmo and Wanda appear next to Timmy with Poof and scold Poof for hiding from them, but Timmy says that it was his fault and that he wanted to be good at soccer. Cosmo says that he is good, good at scoring goals for the other team. This gives Timmy an idea, he begs his father to let him back in the game, and his father decides to trust him. Timmy gets the soccer ball and then brings it back to his own team's net. He kicks it off the goal post and it goes across the field into the opposing team's net. The Victims win, the final score 2 to 1. Timmy's father is so happy that he explodes into a skeleton and then flies up into the scoreboard and blows up again. Tootie and the other Victim's players celebrate while Timmy runs around waving his shirt. His father hugs him and tells Timmy that he has never been more proud of him. At the trophy presentation, Mr. Turner is given a gold (but very tiny) trophy. Poof disappears from Wanda's arms and they wonder where he went. Suddenly, Mr. Turner starts dancing around, belching out magic and saying "Poof!", they realize Poof is playing hide and seek in Mr. Turner's brain. Cosmo and Wanda poof in his brain and does pretty much the same thing to Dad as they did to Timmy, but unseen. The episode ends with the line: "OH NO! I'M A GASSY BALLERINA!" from Mr.Turner. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Grey DeLisle as Tootie *Carlos Alazraqui as Dinkleberg External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7